It's a Crazy Universe
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: When Jason's favorite Youtuber, CrazzyPersson, moves in next door to him, they soon become best friends. What happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? And what does TheBajanCanadian have to do with any of this? MinecraftUniverse/OC
1. Chapter 1: Now They Shall Meet

**A/N: A MinecraftUniverse story! He is my favorite youtuber, (along with CaptainSparklez), and I wanted to write a story for him. So, this is a Jason/OC story, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"You know I'm not one, to break promises. I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe. At the end of it all, you're still my best friend, but there's something inside that I need to release. Which way is right, which way is wrong? How do I say that I need to move on? You know we're headed separate ways." _I could hear her voice coming from the room next to mine. She had moved in a couple of days ago, but he had never met her.

_"And if feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you. So I'll be on my way."_ She had a really nice voice, but it sounded familiar.

_"You've given me more, than I can return. Yet there's oh so much that you deserve. Nothing to say, nothing to do. I've nothing to give, I must leave without you. You know we're headed separate ways." I_ was setting up a server so that I could play with my friends Adam and Ty, but it was kind of hard to focus.

_"And if feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you. So I'll be on my way. So I'll be on my way." I_ decided it was time to call the guys on skype.

"Hey Jason." Adam said when he answered the call. "Do you have the server set up?"

"Yup. I'm about to call Ty right now. I'll send you guys the ip right now." I sent them both a message with the ip to the server.

"Hey guys." Ty said as he was connected to both of us. "Who's that singing in the background."

_"And if feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you. So I'll be on my way." _With that the song was over.

"Um, she's just my neighbor." I replied.

"Is she hot?" Ty asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've never met her. She moved in like, two days ago." I told him. "I don't even know her name." Ty sighed in disappointment and hopped on the server.

"Alright then," Adam said. "Let's do this."

_LATER_

Once I had finished the map with Adam and Ty, I decided to check my email. There was a new video from my favorite Youtuber. Her name was Cloe Persson, but her Youtube name was CrazzyPersson. She did song covers and Minecraft videos.

Her video was a cover of 'Too Close' by Alex Clare. I put in some headphones and turned on the video. When I heard her singing, my eyes went wide. Cloe was the one singing earlier. That meant that she was the girl that lived next door.

I closed my laptop and took a deep breath in. I needed something to do. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door. When I shut the door behind me, I saw Cloe. She was walking out of her apartment too. She turned and saw me, and her blue eyes went wide.

She was kind of short, which she joked about in her videos. Her blonde hair had hot pink tips, and it was in a ponytail. Her blue eyes had a mix of gray to them. She was hot, and right in front of me.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "You're MinecraftUniverse!"

"Yeah!" I replied with a smile. "And you're CrazzyPersson."

"So we're fans of each other?" She asked. I nodded. "Awesome sauce."

"You just moved in there, right?" She nodded. "Well, how about I show you around the city. If you don't have anything else planned."

"That would be nice." She said with a smile. "Can we go to the park though?"

"Alright. Why?"

"Because parks are amazing." She replied. "And we all know it's true, so don't try hiding it Jason." I laughed at her reasoning before stepping into the elevator.

"You're a weird person Cloe." I told her.

"Not weird, crazy. With an extra z."

* * *

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter. Did you like? Did you not like? Leave a review telling me what you think. So, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter of whatever I write next. BYHE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Parks and Canadians

**A/N: THe second chapter. This one stars another one of my favorite Youtubers. (No, not CaptainSparklez.) But you'll see who... Please read!**

* * *

"I like it here." I told Jason as we drove around in his car. He had shown me most of the shops around town, and we were almost to the park. "It's warm stuff." He smiled and stopped his car once we were at the park.

"Just wait until winter." He said. "It gets freezing over here."

"Noooooooooooooo." I said as I stared into the sky, making him laugh.

"So," He said as he held the car door open for me, (Such a gentleman), "Why'd you move here, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "I started a Youtube channel and I got famous and stuff, so I decided to move up here."

"Oh, well I'm glad you did." He told me as we started our walk through the park.

"I'm supposed to have a roommate but he hasn't moved here yet." I told him. "He's like, my best friend, and a fellow Youtuber."

"Really?" He asked, kind of excited.

"Yup. His name's Mitch, or TheBajanCanadian." His eyes went wide in shock. "We've been best friends since anyone can remember. He's gonna be moving here soon. He had more stuff to pack, so he told me to go on ahead and that he'd be here soon. I can't wait to see him again." So after that we just walked around the park and talked about random things. Jason was really fun to be around, and his smile was amazing.

Once we got home, I saw Mitch leaning against my apartment door. "Um, Mitch, how long have you been here?" I asked as I threw him the key.

"I dunno, like ten minutes maybe." He answered with a shrug before unlocking the door.

"That's your key, don't lose it." I told him. He nodded and shut the door behind him. "Anyways," I looked back at Jason. "I had a really good time Jason."

"Oh, me too." He told me with a smile. I pulled out a pen and grabbed one of his hands. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Giving you my number so that we can text." I answered with a smile. "See ya tomorrow." I gave him a small wave before entering my room. "Oh my god Mitch." I said I as I sat next to him on the couch. "MinecraftUniverse showed me around town, and he's so nice, and hot, and stuff." He just smiled as I sat and fangirled.

"So, what're you gonna have me do in your video that you were talking about?" He asked, still kind of depressed.

"Well, I want you to sing part of it." I answered as I pulled him up. "C'mon Mitch, be happier. I mean, don't worry about you know who. She wasn't worth it. Besides, girls come and go, but friends are always there for you."

"You're a girl." He pointed out.

"Well you know what I mean." I said. "But I need you to sing this." I ran to my room and came back with some papers. "Here are the lyrics. I highlighted the stuffs that you sing."

"'Easy' by Rascal Flatts?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, alright then. Let's try this out." (**Mitch, **_Cloe,__** both**_)

"**We broke up. Yeah, it's tough. Most guys would've been crushed. Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong. No way, not me. Hey, I'm doing just fine. I'm not afraid of movin' on."**

** "It's easy going out on a Friday night. Easy every time I see her out. I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does. But what she, what she don't know, Is how hard it is to make it look so easy."**

_"The truth is that I miss lyin' in those arms of his. But I don't ever let it show. I laugh and I act like I'm having the time of my life, as far as he knows."_

_ "It's easy going out on a Friday night. Easy every time I see him out. I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does. But what he, what he don't know. Is how hard it is to make it look so easy."_

_**"It's easy,**_ **going out on a friday night. **_**Easy, **__every time I see him out. I can smile, _**live it up the way a single guy does. **_**But what he/she don't know, Is how hard it is to make it look so easy."**_

I hadn't noticed how we had been dancing the whole time. At the time I had my arms around his neck, and he had his around my waist. "You're a pretty good dancer." He noted, making me smile. Mitch always knew how to fix an awkward situation. Of course, then we pulled our hands away from each other.

"I think we did pretty good with the singing part." I told him. "I'm just not sure what to do about the video part of this shiz."

"Well, maybe it should two people are hanging out with their friends and whatever, and they keep looking over at each other or something." Mitch suggested.

"And then at the end, everyone's like leaving, but the two of them stay and they start making out!" Mitch gave me a look. "Okay, just a kiss then. Cause of course, they miss each other, and then they're all alone and stuff."

"Okay then, sounds like a good idea to me." He said. "But heads up, I'm a really good kisser." I just rolled my eyes and went of to the kitchen. He followed me in, already bored of this place. "What're we having for dinner."

"I don't know." I answered. "Wanna go pick up some prizza or something?"

"Do you even know where there's a pizza place?" Mitch asked skeptically.

"How do you think I survived my first night here?" He sighed and grabbed both of our coats. "Don't act all depressed now Mitch."

"And why not?" He asked as he grabbed his keys.

"One, you're gonna be driving a car, and two we're getting prizza!" My tone made him a smile a little. "No one can be sad while eating prizza."

"No one can be sad while you're smiling and yelling about pizza."

* * *

**A/N: THEBAJANCANADIAN! Omg! And their friends! (Like TheNoochM, JeromeASF, TBNRFrags, ect.) So, thanks for reading. Please review and favorite and follow and all that awesome stuff. BYHE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Storm Runs Out of Rain

**A/N: We're onto the third chapter already? This is pretty awesome. This chapter has to do with Mitch and Cloe for the most part. Hope you guys enjoy, and onward!**

* * *

"So," I said to Mitch as we sat at home with our prizza. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Mitch asked, pretending to not know what I was referring to. I rolled my eyes and gave him a serious look.

"Don't mess with me Mitch." I told him. "You remember last time you lied to me." His eyes widened as the memory came back to him. "You don't want that to happen again, now do you my little Canadian?"

"Fine. Only because you're threatening to call Jerome." Mitch said. "But what happened was... Carrie was cheating on me for like a month, and once you had left, she told me." He couldn't even look up the whole time he was talking about it. "She said it was my fault cause I was cheating on her first."

"What did you do?" I asked him as I put a hand on my hip. I tried my best to look threatening as I took a bite of my prizza. It just made Mitch smile a little. "Not the reaction I was hoping for, but good all the same."

"I didn't do anything to her!" He exclaimed. "She thought I was cheating on her with _you_." I was silent for a second.

"LET ME KILL THAT BITCH." I yelled. "She just wanted a fucking excuse so she wouldn't look like a total whore."

"Okay Cloe, calm down." Mitch told me as he put his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay. She is a whore, not let's move on with our lives." I evilly smiled.

"See, I am good at making you feel better." I told him. "I still want to kill her, but you're okay, so I'll hold off."

"Well I was thinking of calling up Jerome to do some Hunger Games." Mitch told me.

"Are you gonna put the team on your back?" I asked, using the voice he used while making videos.

"I'm gonna put the team on my back." He answered. "Do you want to play?"

"Hells yes!" I answered with a smile. "I'mma get a stone sword off of spawn."

_The Next Day_

"Well, I'm glad that's finished." I said the next day. "Mitch isn't home, and it's already uploaded. This shit's gonna be freaking awesome." I said as I danced around the room. "Now I think I'll get some food for myself."

So I went into the kitchen and made some cereal because I'm a master chef. Once I had finished, Mitch walked in the kitchen with groceries. "I got some other food so we don't starve."

"We have three boxes of cereal, we'll survive." I told him with a wave of my hand. "And everyone loves cereal, so we're all set."

"You're just lazy." Mitch told me sarcastically as he put some of the food away. "Now help me." I sighed and put some stuff in the fridge.

"But Mitch," I said once we finished. "I need your opinion on my new video I posted." He nodded and I grabbed my laptop. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm a little scared now." He told me, but he was smiling. _'He's starting to be like himself again.' _I thought as I pulled up the page. I clicked on one video and put it on full screen.

"Hello there my sexy cacti, or my new viewers." Me from the video said. "I decided to make this cover for my friend, who's been having a tough time lately. Hope you feel better." Mitch looked at me, rolled his eyes, and looked back the screen. "This is, 'Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain)' by Gary Allen." Then me from the past started singing.

**"Well so you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning. I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying. It's hard to keep on moving on when you're being pushed around. Don't even know which way is up, you just keep going down, round, down."**

** "Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."**

** "So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more, then walk out that door. Go find a new rose. Don't be afraid of the thorns, cause we all got thorns. Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind. And when you fall back down, keep on remembering."**

** "Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."**

** "It's gonna run out of pain. It's gonna run out sting. It's gonna leave you alone. It's gonna set you free. Set you freeeeeeee."**

** "Every storm runs, runs out rain. Just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."**

** "Set you free. It's gonna run out of pain. Set you freeeeeeeee."** And with that, the song ended.

"Well my sexy cacti, if you were feeling down, I hope you feel better. So, hit that like if this song made you smile, cry, laugh, whatever. And if you don't think I'm a totally stupid loser, you could hit that subscribe button and become a sexy cacti. I will see you all next whenever, and bye!" With that the video went to all the links.

"Well?" I asked him. "Did you like it?" He didn't say anything. He just wrapped me into a hug. "Um, Mitch, are you crying?"

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." He answered. "But thanks Cloe. You're awesome."

"I'm glad you think so." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. _'I've never seen Mitch cry before. I guess she really hurt him. I'm glad I made him feel better.'_

When Mitch pulled away, things were super awkward. We didn't generally hug, so for a second, we just stood there. Thank god that someone knocked on the door. Mitch started dinner, and I went to get the door. It was Jason, and a boy with brown flippy hair was with him.

"Hey there Jason." I said. "Who's your friend."

"This is Ty." Jason introduced. "He's visiting for a couple of days, and we were wondering if you and a couple friends wanna come to the movies tomorrow with us."

"Like me, and Mitch?" I asked.

"Sure." Jason answered. "You cool with that Ty?"

"Yeah, I'm alright with that." I almost fangirled from hearing his voice. I had known from the start it was Deadlox, but his voice was amazing.

"Alright then, sounds cool." I said. "One girl and three guys. Just what I'm used to."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Not like that!" I told him. "You know, me, Matt, and Mitch all lived close together, and one of our friend was Jerome, and we were close. Three dudes and one girl."

"So," Ty said to me with a perfect smile. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." And with that I closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and looked at Mitch. "Tomorrow, we're going to the movies."

"Um, what?" He asked. He was making rice and some kind of meat. (His cooking is awesome.)

"Jason and Ty invited us to the movies." I said.

"Why do you have your fangirl expression?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Because it's Ty as in Deadlox!" I said almost yelling. "And of course, they're both really hot."

"Don't tell me you're falling for Jason already." He said with a sigh. "We've only been here for like, a week."

"I never said I like him, other than a friend or fangirl way, I said he was hot. Which is true." I explained. "So you're coming with me tomorrow. After dinner can you help me pick out something to wear?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said. "I'll go to the movies with you and your friends. But only because I don't hate you." I rolled my eyes, but thanked him. "Now go do something else. I need to cook."

"Fine then Master Chef." I said to him before leaving to my room. I quietly closed my door before fangirling. '_Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life.'_

* * *

**A/N: A movie date. How sweet. But I've decided something. I think (if I can) I'll throw a song into every chapter. If you're okay with that then review and tell me. If you like this, hated this, or didn't read this, than still, you should review. And possibly favorite and follow. That's your decision. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you whenever I update next. BYHE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Movies!

**A/N: Hey there to you all! I am back with another chapter. I have like, 11 reviews and only for 3 chapters! You guys are awesome! Well, I hope you enjoy Cloe's trip to the movies.**

* * *

When Mitch came out of his bedroom, he was shirtless, like usual. "Morning Mitch."

"You too." He answered as he sat at the bar. "You really could survive on cereal, couldn't you?" He asked as he saw me pouring a second bowl.

"Cereal is delicious." I said before I started eating. He just took some Lucky Charms and got himself a bowl.

"So when are the boys showing up?" He asked.

"In about an hour or so." I answered. "I already took my shower, I just need to get changed. You need to at least put a shirt on."

"It's not my fault I need to show off my six pack." He answered with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes. He did have a six pack though.

"Yeah, I'm going to get dressed." I said as I put my bowl in the sink. "You do whatever it is you do." He laughed as I walked off. I pulled on a BajanCanadian shirt, and some red skinny jeans. I also put on some black flats and a few bracelets. "Cloe," I said to myself. "You can do this. It's only the movies."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Cloe!" Mitch yelled. "The boys are here."

"Meep." I said as I walked out of my room. "Hey there." I said with a smile and a wave. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Ready to go?" Jason asked. I nodded, and we all went to Jason's car.

"I call back!" Ty said as he took one of the back seats.

"Cloe calls shotgun!" Mitch said before sitting next to Ty. I face palmed and slid in next to Jason. "You two have fun." He was smirking.

"Mitch, stop being an ass." I told him. He just laughed as we started on our way.

_At the theater_

"So, what movie?" Mitch asked.

"We should see something romantic." Ty suggested.

"Didn't expect you to be the romantic type." I observed.

"You could say that." He looked over at Mitch before looking back at me.

"Um, how about Beautiful Creatures then?" Jason answered.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeees." I said as I jumped up and down. Mitch laughed, Ty face palmed, and Jason just looked totally confused. "Let's go see that one!"

"Alright," Ty said as he looked between me and Jason. "You two should get tickets. Me and Mitch'll get food."

"You two are planning something." I said as I looked specifically at Mitch. "I'm gonna figure out what it is." They just walked off. "Dammit, they're up to something and I want to know what it is." Jason laughed a little. "Mitch had that look in his eye. The look that means he's up to something."

"Don't worry about it." Jason told me. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"That's what you say now." I said.

"So you've known Mitch for quite a while now." Jason said, changing the subject.

"Yup. We grew up together. We were like brother and sister." I answered. "When we got older, we both wanted to do something on Youtube, so when we could, we moved in together. We had no clue what to do, and then we came across Minecraft. It was perfect. Then we started making videos, we got famous, and all that stuff." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry for rambling."

"No, no it's fine." He assured me. "It was a nice story. I did the same thing. I saw Minecraft and just decided to start. It seemed like a good idea, and I guess it was."

We talked a bit more, and we finally got our tickets. When we met up with the boys, Mitch was already eating some candy. He was kind of obsessed with food. I managed to get them out of his hands, and we went into the theater. Mitch sat on the end by Ty, and I sat right between Ty and Jason. (I told you Mitch was up to something!)

The movie was so perfect and romantic. The story was amazing, and the actors had good chemistry. Whenever I saw these things, it made me remember how forever alone I was. Then I forgot and went on with my life.

"So," Mitch started once the movie was over. "What'd ya think of it Cloe?"

"It was amaaaaaaaaaazing." I answered. "Even better than I thought! It was so romantic, and the story was awesome, and Ethan was hot."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jason said with his amazing smile. "Did you have fun Ty?"

"It was pretty cool." Ty answered with his adorable smile. "We should all go to lunch or something. It's gonna be boring at Jason's house."

"Thanks for making me feel good." Jason said sarcastically.

"How about we go to Micky D's?" Mitch asked. "McDonald's french fries are da bomb."

"That sounds like a great idea." I said all bright and happy. "You guys up for it?"

"Yeah." Ty said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason answered.

"Just, gimmie a sec. I need to talk to Cloe over by the snack bar." Mitch said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the others.

"What the hell?!" I asked him.

"So, how'd it go with Jason?" Mitch asked as he playfully nudged me.

"What're you talking about?" I asked him in confusion. "You were there the whole time. Nothing happened."

"What about at the ticket line?" He was all excited for some reason.

"We talked, like normal people do." I answered with a, 'are you serious' expression. "What were you expecting? A make out scene?"

"No, just something a little less boring." I just blinked.

"Let's go get some food you little stalker." I joked, my smile returning. "Before they think anything's going on."

"I need to report back to base." Mitch answered. I just rolled my eyes.

"Creep."

_After Lunch_

"So," I said to Jason. Mitch and Ty had left us alone in the hall. "I had fun today."

"I did to." Jason answered. "Um, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," And with that I kissed him on the cheek. "You will." He stood there, awestruck, while I went into my apartment.

"So," Mitch said. "What just happened in the hall."

"Kissed him on the cheek." I answered simply. "What'd you expect?"

"Damn girl, high five."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, a kiss on the cheek. :3 Sorry about no song. I couldn't come up with a good place to put one. But sometime I'm gonna upload a little songfic thing for this. Next chapter's gonna be Jason's POV (hopefully. I might totally forget.) Ty and Mitch have been planning something too. What do you think it is? What do you think of the story? All reviewers for this chapter get British Pancakes. So thanks for reading, and I will see you all later. BYHE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Walking Dead Popcorn Fights

**A/N: Hello there stars and welcome to a new chapter of It's a Crazy Universe. Thankfully, I remembered to write this in Jason POV, and I like this one. And two other things, 1. Shoutout to WoaahItsKaitlyn. Thank you for mentioning me in your story. I'm glad I inspired you! Here, have a cookie. *Hands Kaitlyn a cookie.***

**And second! British pancakes to my reviewers. Looks like I'll need a little help from my friend Danisnotonfire!**

**Dan: Hi.**

**Me: Alright then, I'll need *Counts reviewers.* 4 Pancakes Daniel! (4 reviews on one chapter, awesome!)**

**Thanks tom WoaahItsKaitlyn *Hands her a pancake*, KxF, *Hands them a pancake*, , *Hands them a pancake.*, and ninjaofthesea, *hands them a pancake.***

**Whoo, long author's note. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you all later.**

* * *

"So?" Ty asked when I walked in. I was still thinking of how Cloe had kissed me on the cheek. I was kind of spacy.

"So what?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch. _'Does this mean she likes me? Could Cloe like _me_?' _I thought. _'That would be awesome. I guess I'll just text her later.'_

"Well, what about you and Cloe?" He said as he sat next to me.

"Dude, she kissed me on the cheek." I told him.

"And how long have you known her?" He was kind of excited.

"Maybe a couple of days." I answered with a shrug. "I didn't even do anything. I just stood there like an idiot! God I feel so stupid!" I said as I fell on my back.

"Dude, don't freak out. Mitch and I have a plan." Ty told me. "Mitch knew something was gonna happen. So we came up with Operation: Get Jason a Girlfriend. It's a fool-proof plan, and the movies was the first step." I face palmed.

"Ty, I can get a girlfriend on my own." I told him. He laughed.

"Then how come you don't have one?" My face went red, making him laugh more. "Dude, I got a week here, and that's how long it'll take to get you two together, or at least get you a kiss." Thinking about kissing Cloe was the only reason I was okay with it.

"Fine, what's your plan?" I asked.

"Well it's Mitch's turn to do something." Ty answered. "Why don't you started with texting her? She gave you her number, didn't she?"

**"Hey Cloe."** I texted.

**"Oh hey Jason. Miss me already. ;)"** She replied. "Dude, she winked at you." Ty said as he read my text from over my shoulder. "She wants you."

"Yeah right." I replied as I continued to text her. **"Hey dude, Mitch is gonna hang with Ty so do you wanna come over here and hang? We could watch a movie or maybe the Walking Dead or something."**

"She just asked you on a date!" Ty said. "She asked you to come over alone, to her place."

"How come I didn't know Mitch was coming over here?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"Well tell her yes!" Ty exclaimed as he stole my phone. He read what he was texting out loud. **"Sure I'll come. How does an hour sound?** Smile, heart."

"Dude, did you really put a heart?" I asked, but he wouldn't hand over my phone. "Ty, what'd you do?" I whined.

"Oooooh, she sent you a heart back!" Ty told me as he showed me the text. **"See ya then Jason. 3"** I blinked a bit. "She totally likes you man!"

_An hour later_

As I walked over to Cloe's apartment, I could hear her and Mitch singing '22' by Taylor Swift. I stood there until I heard them stop, then I knocked on the door. When Cloe opened it, she was in a gray tank top and some fluffy pajama pants. Her face was also a little red.

"Hey Jason." She said with a smile. "Mitch, it's time for you to leave." Said boy walked past me and into my apartment without another word. "Sooooooo, come on in." She said. "Um, I'll get some food. The couch is over there by the tv." I went a took a seat on the couch, and she came back with some popcorn.

"So, what should we watch?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Every seen the Walking Dead?" I shook my head. "Me neither. Wanna watch it?"

"I'm up for it." I told her. "If you get scared, I'm right here, alright?"

"I will not get scared." She told me. "It's just zombies. They're fake."

_Four Episodes of the Walking Dead and a ton of food later_

By the end of the fourth episode, Cloe was laying on my chest, and I had my arm around her. _'I don't even know how this happened.'_ I thought to myself. "How late is it?" Cloe asked. I pulled out my phone.

"It's like, nine thirty." I answered.

"Alright." She answered. "What now? Mitch won't be home for another thirty minutes."

"I dunno." I answered as I look at her. "Something awesome."

"I'm putting on music." She walked over to a radio and put on the song 'Colourblind' by Elyar Fox. "Now are you gonna sing with me or not?" She asked as she pulled me off the couch. (**Jason, **_Cloe, __**Both**_)

"_I was sleeping with my heart tucked under my pillow. Looking at the world through a blacked out window. The last one left, he broke my heart into a million pieces. That boy isn't you, no."_  
**You hit my heart got a boombox feeling. Knocked me out now I'm staring at the ceiling. My colours faded, she brought them back to life. You let me in and it feels so good inside, yeah."**  
"**Give me you heart girl I'm not gonna let go. Out of the dark I'm gonna love you retro. My lonely days were countless. You came my way and now,"**

_"Give me you heart boy I'm not gonna let go. Out of the dark Im gonna love you retro. My lonely days were countless. I saw your face and now,"_

_**"There's no more black and white. For the first time, first time, open up my eyes. And I'm not colourblind."**_ She was smiling as she sang. It was the first time I had seen her smile so much. Except for when we were hanging out on the couch earlier.

_Flashback_

_"God dammit Jason eat the popcorn!" Cloe said as she threw some at my face. "It's buttery and delicious. You know you want some."_

_ "Well stop throwing it at my face!" I answered as I put some in her hair. "You're gonna get some butter in my eye." Then we proceeded to throw popcorn at each other's faces._

_ "Dammit Jason, there's popcorn all over the couch now." Cloe said. She was smilling too much to be taken seriously though._

_ "Well how about we stop throwing it, and watch another episode of The Walking Dead." I suggested._

_ "Alright then." She said as she leaned on my chest. I decided to be awesome and put my arm around her waist. She just snuggled up to me a little more.'_

_Flashback End_

_"Chilling in my sunset laughing till the suns out. JJ Price Tag playing at the background."_

_**"I got a feeling flying through the sky, that everything is gonna be just fine."**_

_**"**__Give me you heart boy I'm not gonna let go. Out of the dark Im gonna love you retro. My lonely days were countless. You came my way and now,"_

**"Give me you heart girl Im not gonna let go. Out of the dark I'm gonna love you retro. My lonely days were countless. I saw your face and now"**

_**"Theres no more black and white. For the first time, first time, Open up my eyes. And I'm not colourblind. And I'm not colourblind."**_

**"Give me you heart girl Im not gonna let go. Out of the dark Im gonna love you retro. My lonely days were countless. You came my way and now,"**

_"Give me you heart boy I'm not gonna let go. Out of the dark I'm gonna love you retro. My lonely days were countless. I saw your face and now,"_

_**"Theres no more black and white. For the first time, first time, Open up my eyes. And I'm not colourblind. And I'm not colourblind."**_

When the song was over, we were super close, and our faces were inches apart. No matter what, my eyes kept wandering over to her lips. _'Should I kiss her?'_

* * *

**A/N: Well it's up to you. Answer these two questions: Do they kiss? Do they date? for me. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. BYHE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Worshiping Cereal

**A/N: OMG WILL THEY KISS? I dunno doods. Looks like you'll have to read to figure out. I won't make this author's note long. So read on. :)**

* * *

So there we stood. We were literally inches apart from each others faces, and we just kept looking at each other. For a couple of minutes, we just stood there. Then I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. It was just a small peck, but it made us both turn really red. So the next five minutes were the two of us standing there awkwardly.

"Wanna watch another episode of the Walking Dead?" I asked. "We gots time."

"Sounds cool." Jason said as we sat on the couch together. _'Great way of dealing with a first kiss.'_ I thought. _'Watch zombies eat people.'_

About a half an hour later, Mitch walked in, but he just went into his room. He didn't even look at us or anything. Jason gave me a confused look, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I should get going then." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was fun having you over." I answered with a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll text you." He said with a small smile. "See ya later." He kissed the top of my head before leaving.

"What happened while I was gone?" Mitch asked as he walked out of his room. "I wanna hear all of it."

"N-nothing happened!" I lied. "Nothing at alllllllllll." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Cloe." Mitch said. "You know you wanna tell someone."

"We kissed." I said simply.

"Then what?" Mitch asked. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." I answered. "We watched the Walking Dead."

"Are you going out?" He was super excited over this for some reason.

"No." I answered. He face palmed.

"I don't know you." Mitch said. "I just don't know you." And with that he left me there. Then my phone went off.

**"Hey Cloe."** It was Jason. I replied with a simple, **"Hey."** and shuffled back to my room.

_Jason and Cloe's Converation. (Cloe, _**Jason)**

** "Um, so you kissed me."**

_"That's true."_

**"Why?"**

_"Did you not want me to? :( Sorry."_

**"That's not it at all! I just wanted to know why."**

_"Looks like Jason's crushing on me. ;)"_

**"Well looks like Cloe's crushing on me too. ;)"**

_"Well played. But I kissed you cause I like you."_

**"That's a coincidence. I happen to like you too."**

_"So does that mean we're dating now?"_

**"Well most friends don't kiss."**

_"XD Ik. Well then, would you like to be my boyfriend Jason?"_

**"I would love to Cloe." **So I smiled like an idiot and crawled under my blankets.

_"Well I'm glad. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. 3"_

**"See you then buttercup. 3"**

_The next morning_

"Hey Mitch." I said to my friend as I went to get some cereal.

"I seriously can't believe you didn't ask Jason out yesterday!" Mitch exclaimed. "You're the type that would be all like, 'Jason! Date me please!' Not the one who's afraid of guys."

"But Jason's different." I said. "He's all nice and stuff, and whenever I'm around him I get all nervous and stuff. He's different than the other guys I liked."

"Well gurl, ask him out!" Mitch said.

"I did." I replied seriously. "Last night after you left me alone in the living room. We were texting and stuff."

"Awesome! I'm gonna go visit Jerome today, maybe someone by the name of Cloe would like to visit." He told me.

"Maybe so. I'm not sure though." I answered as I ate some cereal. "God dammit cereal, why are you so amazing?" I asked aloud.

"I swear, you worship cereal or something."

* * *

**A/N: THEY KISSED! FINALLY! Haha, thanks for reading. And two things. One, I made a oneshot for this story. It focuses on Mitch and Cloe, so you should go check it out. And second, there is a poll on my profile page. You should vote on it. But anyways, please review and possibly follow and favorite. Should I call you guys Bobs or Sexy Cacti? Tell me in the reviews, or tell me your own ideas. I'll see you next time, BYHE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mandatory Flashback Chapter

**A/N: Hey my sexy cacti! I am back with the mandatory flashback chapter! This is all how Mitch and Cloe and Matt met. And it's kind of Mitch/Cloe. Sorry for you who don't want that. I just decided to write that in. Plus, I got my first hate comment today. :D This is really awesome! It was on one of my other stories. (_School of Smosh_) But it's the first hate comment I've gotten before. So thank you to the guest that gave me it. Haha, sorry for this long author's note. I'll let you read now. :)**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Mom, I don't want to go to school." I whined. "Why'd we have to move? I was perfectly happy back in Sweden." She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "They're gonna think I'm weird, and they're gonna call me emo!" At the time my hair came down to the middle of my back. It was black, and had a few multicolored highlights in it.

"It's gonna be okay honey." She tried to comfort me. "Eighth grade is going to be a blast! And I'm sure you'll make new friends as soon as you get there. Besides, our neighbor was talking with me, and their son would like to meet you."

"Mom! You can't put me out there like that!" I said as I stood up. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll see you later. Bye." I put on a sweatshirt, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and went to open the door.

The boy that was standing there was so hot. His hair was brown, and it kind of spiked up a bit. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and he had this big idiotic smile on his face. He was dressed in a normal jeans and t-shirt, with a gray striped sweatshirt.

"Hi." He said with a small wave. "I'm Mitch. You must be Cloe."

"That's me." I said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Dude, you have an awesome accent." He pointed out. "You came from Sweden, right?"

"Yup." I said with a smile. I could tell my mom was watching us, so the next thing I said was, "How about we get going?"

"Sounds cool." He said. I went outside, and closed the door behind me. "Nice style. I like the shirt." I nodded. I was wearing a shirt that said, 'I am scene you see!' and it had a small smile face with scene hair. "You watch MyMusic too?"

"I spend a lot of time on Youtube." I said, kind of embarrassed. "No one at my old school really like it, so I didn't talk much about it."

"I spend a lot of time on Youtube too!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his energy. "So does my friend Matt. You'll have to meet him. He'd like you."

"Oh, is that so?" I asked. "Awesome."

"Most people think we're weird cause of some of our hobbies. We're big nerds at heart." He said as he put a hand over his heart.

"Well you two have amazing hearts then." I said as I put a hand over my heart as well.

"I think you might be the only girl who hasn't called us weirdos." He commented.

"Now I never said you weren't weird." I told him, making him laugh. "I just said that you had a great heart. I'm a gamer myself. My dad's actually a game designer." This made him freak out.

"That's so awesome!" He said as he stood in front of me and started walking backwards. "I'll have to meet him sometime!"

"Alright." I replied with a shrug. "So how big's the school?"

"Not big." He said as he shook his head. "There's only like, fifty people in our class."

"There were like, eighty kids in my old class." I told him. "But I tend to like smaller things better." He gave me another idiotic smile. He'd been doing that a lot that day.

"Well," He said once we reached the school. "This is it." It actually was a somewhat small school. "I can't wait to introduce you to Matt." I just giggled a little.

So once we walked into the school, a boy with black hair and brown eyes ran up to Mitch. "Hey dude! Who's the chick?" I laughed at the term 'chick'. "And why hasn't she slapped you yet?"

"This is Cloe." Mitch introduced. "Cloe, this Matt."

"Nice to meet you. In the five minutes it took to get here, Mitch said a lot about you." I said with a smile.

"Dude, she's fricking Swedish!" Matt exclaimed. Mitch and I both laughed. "You guys don't need to laugh at me. Mitch, I've only known her for less than five minutes and you've already managed to get her laughing at me."

"Dude," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't make fun of people until I've known them for ten minutes." This made him smile, and that made me smile more.

"So we've got a gamer," Mitch pointed to himself. "A nerd." He then pointed to Matt. "And now we've added an emo."

"I am scene you seeeeeee." I said as I put to fingers on my cheeks and stood on my tiptoes. It was an obvious reference to MyMusic, which made Mitch smile more goofy than he had before.

"This looks like a pretty good group to me." Matt said as he put an arm around each of our shoulders. "Eighth grade won't suck as much as I thought it would. And people won't hate us as much since we got a hot foreign chick with us." That made me blush a little, but we all laughed all the same.

"Using my race as an advantage are we?" I joked. "I'm okay with that." And from that moment on, the three of us were inseparable. We always hung out whenever we could. During class, lunch, recess, even detention. Then we got to high school.

_Skip Forward One Year_

"Hey, hey emo." A boy called. _'I guess he's a tenth grader.'_ I thought as I looked over at him.

"I'm not emo. I'm scene." I replied as I kept on walking to class with Mitch. Mitch just rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. (The two of us had started dating during the summer.) "Everyone makes that mistake."

"What're you, back talking me?" The same guy asked. "I know an emo when I see one."

"Why don't you just screw off." Mitch said as he turned and faced the guy.

"Mitch." Said trying to calm him down. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Why don't you mind your own business." The kid returned, sizing Mitch up. "Cause you might get you killed." Mitch scoffed.

"Stop being so arrogant." Mitch said as he cracked his knuckles.

"If you wanna fight, then let's fight."

_One Hour Later_

"Holy shit Mitch!" I yelled as I saw said boy in the office. He had scratches all over his face and his arms, a bruise on one cheek, and a black eye. "Mitch are you okay?" I asked as ran over and looked at him. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Mitch told me. "It was worth it. That bastard should've been talking to you like that. He deserved a good ass kicking."

"Mitch, you don't need to be getting into fights for me." I said, but I had a small smile. "But that was a really sweet thought." I kissed his cheek. "Are you getting sent home?"

"Yes." Mitch answered. "And I got detention tomorrow."

"Goddamit." I muttered under my breath.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Matt exclaimed as he saw the two of us in the office. "I just heard that Mitch got into a fight! I didn't expect you to be this beat up." He rubbed his temples as he stood in front of Mitch. "Sometimes Mitch... Just... Ugh." I laughed.

"For an emo, you sure do laugh a lot." This made all of us laugh. "Now you guys need to go to class before you get in trouble. I'll see you after school." And with that we left.

_About a Month Later_

"Thanks for taking me to the dance Mitch." I said to my friend as we walked to the school. We weren't dating, but we were still close. "Stupid boys keep calling me emo."

"Maybe I need to kick all their asses to get my point across." Mitch joked. I laughed. "Well," He took my hand, making me blush. "Let's go." So we walked into the gymnasium, and quite a few kids were there. Not a lot, but some.

"Let's dance Mitch!" I said as I dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. "'Cause we're cool." So about five song later, a slow song came on.

"Damn, a slow song." Mitch said shyly.

"This is my most favorite song ever." I told him.

"Well then." He put his arms around my waist. "Let's dance."

**"To this day when I hear that song, I see you standing there on that lawn. Discount jeans and store-bought tan. Flips flops and cut off jeans. Somewhere between that setting sun. I'm on fire and I'm on the run. You looked at me and I was done, but we're just getting started."**

"Oh, so you know this song?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded, and I sang along.

_"I was singing to you, you were singing to me. So alive never been so free. Fired up my daddy's lighter and we sang oh-oh-oh-oh. Stayed there till they__ forced us out. __We took the long way to your house and I can still hear the sound of you saying, 'Don't go.'"_

_**"When I think about you, I think about 17. I think about my old jeep, I think about the stars in the sky. Funny how a melody, sounds like a memory. Like the soundtrack to a July Saturday night. Springsteen."**_

And with that I rested my head on his chest and we just swayed to the music. "I want it to stay like this forever." He just stroked my hair.

"Me too Cloe." He said before he kissed the top of my head. _'We at least have tonight.'_ I told myself. And though that night only lasted for a couple hours, it was still one of the best times of my life.

* * *

**A/N: And that was all the flashback you're getting right now. Next chapter will be back to the present time. Eventually I'll add in some more stuff. And plus, YOUR oc could appear in one of the future chapters! Submit an oc by PM or review, and I'll see if I like it. I need.. *Counts on her fingers* two or three ocs. Here is the template:**

* * *

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Quote (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Others:**

* * *

**And thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you sexy cacti later.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lead Up

**A/N: HEY SEXY CACTI! Sorry there's no song in this. There will most likely be one next chapter. So this, is kind of a lead up to the climax. :) Here we go.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jerome exclaimed as he saw us. "You've been here like two weeks and you haven't bothered to visit. Seriously?" I just laughed as he gave each of us a hug.

"Well, we've, I mean Cloe's been busy lately." Mitch answered. Jerome and Mitch shared some creepy look before Jerome look at me.

"Well Cloe, what's been going on?" He asked in a creepy voice.

"Well you know, stuff." I answered as my face slowly turned red. "I moved in the same building as MinecraftUniverse without knowing it. But that's it." I said is kind of fast, hoping he wouldn't understand it, but that plan failed.

"We can catch up once we get inside." Jerome said in his usual cheery voice. He had a huge smile on his face like usual. It was nice to finally see him again. The last time we saw each other was Pax East, and that was a few months ago.

"Cloe got a boyfriend." Mitch said as soon as we were all in the living room. I face palmed, Mitch laughed, and Jerome's 'older brother mode' came into effect.

"So who's the perv?" Jerome asked with a serious expression. This just made Mitch laugh even more, while I had the job of calming him down.

"My God Jerome, don't flip out so much." I told the Bacca as I tried my best to calm him down. "He's not a pervert or anything. He's really nice and stuff. And I know he won't do anything to me or anyone else."

"Well then, who is the guy?" I sighed and decided to at least answer.

"Jason. As in, MinecraftUniverse Jason." I replied. Jerome's eyes went wide as he realized what I was saying.

"Holy shiz! You're dating your favorite Youtube celebrity!" He exclaimed. Mitch and I started laughing, while Jerome pouted. "Why're you guys laughing?"

"Be-because." Mitch said, still laughing. "Cloe's his favorite Youtuber!" This made Jerome start laughing, and the three of us were just sitting there laughing, until I pushed Mitch off the couch. He looked up at me and glared.

"What the fuck Cloe?" He asked, but he wasn't really mad. "Well, the reason I'm here is to invite you to a party Jerome."

"What's this party for?" I asked.

"Um, duh." Mitch answered. "Your birthday's in three days Cloe. What'd you expect?" I shrugged my shoulders, making him roll his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad of a friend." This made me chuckle darkly. "Okay then... We should be going."

"Seeya later Jerome." I said with a smile.

"Hey, can my girlfriend come?" Jerome asked as he gave me a goodbye hug.

"Cool with me." I answered. We said our final goodbyes and left. "So who else did you invite?"

"I invited Jason and Ty of course, Matt, and some of our other friends." Mitch answered. "You'll find out three days from now. We're going to buy a dress right now." I gave him a look. "What's that look for?"

"Are you seriously asking me 'What's that look for?'" I replied as I got in the car. "I will not wear a dress. Ever." He just laughed.

"You will." Mitch replied. "You don't want me to have to dress you, do you?" He asked as he waved his finger. I just gave him a glare. "Don't worry, we're going to the mall. All girls like the mall, right?" I just sighed.

"You should know me better than that. We've known each other for 6 or more years." I said as I lightly hit the back of his head.

"I'm trying to make you look good for your boyfriend on your birthday." Mitch whined. "Cut me a little slack, okay? I know you have a girly side, so yeah... Just don't hate me for life now."

_Later_

"NO! I WILL NOT GO IN THERE!" I yelled as Mitch tried to drag me into a dress store.

"GET IN THE STORE CLOE!" Mitch yelled back as he tried harder. "Dammit Cloe! Do you want to look good for Jason or not?!" I thought for a second, and walked into the store. "Wow, I'm good at this."

"Don't feel too good about yourself." I told him. "We haven't gotten a dress yet."

_Somewhere in Canada_

_(3__rd__ Person POV)_

"Who texted you?" Carrie asked her friend.

"Oh, it was Mitch." The girl replied. "He invited me to Cloe's birthday party."

"They live in the US, don't they?" Carrie asked. Her friend nodded. "Well can I go with you? Not to the party or anything, but just to sight see."

"Um, okay." Her friend said with a smile. "Hey, I was wondering, since you and Mitch broke up, can I flirt with him and stuff?"

"Why should I care?" Carrie opened her laptop and checked her email. "Hm, MinecraftUniverse posted a video." It was an IRL Update. She clicked on the link, and watched the video.

"That's Cloe, next to him, isn't it?" Carrie's friend asked as she watched over Carrie's shoulder.

"They're dating now." Carrie replied. "I will kill that bitch." And with that, she started planning.

* * *

**A/N: So that 'best friend' talking is gonna be one of the OC's. I dunno which ones will be in the next chapter, but we'll see. And just so you know, there will be some major shit going down. *Ash from Pokemon turns his hat back* Woah, shit's gonna get real. XD See you sexy cacti next chapter, and all reviewers can have a cookie. :3 Leave the kind you'd like with your review. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Climatic Climax

**A/N: This is it. What you've all (Possibly) Been waiting for. The climax sooooo climatic, that it even gets a short prologue. :O (You don't know how long it took me to spell prologue.) So, I hope you guys enjoy this climatic climax with three of your oc's. One of them will get a bigger part, but a couple of them were minor parts. And also, MinecraftUniverse hit 1,000,000 subscribers! I saw his face, and he was hoooooooooot! Well, please read on!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Alright Anima, are you ready?" Carrie asked her friend as she looked her over. "You know the plan." Anima sighed and looked at her friend.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore." Anima replied. "Are you sure that she cheated?" Carrie simply laughed.

"Anima, would I ever lie to you?" Carrie asked with a small smile. Anima sighed and left the house. "Oh my sweet little girl, you're such an easy one to fool."

))))))))))((((((((((

"Mitch, are you sure I look okay?" I asked my friend as I looked at myself in the mirror. He had helped me curl my hair, and managed to get me in a dress. "I think I look way to girly." The dress I was wearing was short and strapless. The top of the dress was simple and black. The bottom, which came halfway to my knees, was vinyl and tie-dyed.

"You look awesome Cloe." Mitch replied from the other room. He was getting out food and drinks. "Now can you get the music started?" I ran into my room and grabbed my iPod. I connected it to the stereo we kept in the living room and cranked it.

"It looks different without all the furniture." I said. "It's gonna be a pain to move it back though." Mitch gave me a look.

"Don't worry about that right now. It's your birthday." Mitch told me as he finished getting out all the food. "We've got food, music, and you're boyfriend's gonna be here soon. Along with a ton of your friends. It's gonna be the first time you've seen Matt in a month or so." The thought of seeing some of my friends again put a smile on my face.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was my best friend Anima. She looked the same. She had short blonde hair that just barely touched her shoulders. She was wearing a beanie with cat ears, like usual. Her brown eyes were big, and she was smiling.

"Cloe!" She exclaimed as she tackled me in a hug. "It's awesome to see you again!"

"Hey Anima." I replied with a small laugh. She got off me then helped me up. "I like how you got the hat and the dress to match." Anima smiled at me.

"Omg there's food here." Anima said as her eyes became fixed on the table. And with that she ran over and started eating. While she ate, there was another knock. It was Jerome and his girlfriend Katia. "Hey dudes." Jerome said as they walked in, holding each others' hands.

"You two are sooooooo adorable!" I exclaimed with a smile. Katia rolled her eyes, and I gave them the heart symbol. The next person was probably one of my favorite people to be around. (Besides Jason and Mitch.) It was my best friend Winter.

Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. It was done up in a braid though. Her green eyes looked like emeralds, and her glasses were black. The dress she was wearing was awesome. It was a denim dress, with an awesome belt around the waist.

"Oh my god Winter, it's been forever!" I said with a huge smile.

"Why'd you have to move so far away?" She complained. "I just came to meet this boyfriend of yours'." I blushed a bit. She moved close to my ear. "I heard he's very sexy." She whispered.

"Oh, you have no idea." I replied. Then right behind her, two boys walked in. One was in jeans and a button up shirt, and the other was in a tux. The one in a tux was Jason, in case you didn't figure it out. And dayum, he cleaned up _well_. Winter followed my eyes and figured out which one I as dating.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was hot." She said, totally embarrassing me.

"You think, I'm hot?" Jason asked with pink cheeks.

"Yes I do." I answered. Winter then looked at Ty.

"I'm Winter." She said.

"I'm Ty." He replied. And with that, they went off to some other part of the room. So Jason took my hand, and we started to party.

_Time Skip So Shit Will Happen_

"I'll be right back." I told Jason. "I'm gonna go put my hair up." He nodded, and I went off to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself. My makeup with a bit smudged, so I just washed all of it off. I looked much better natural. I grabbed a hair tie from my make up bag, a hair brush, and put my hair up. "Stupid bangs." I said as I pushed in a hairband.

I sighed, took one last look at myself, and walked out the door. And then I wished I hadn't. Because what I saw made me want to go hide in a corner.

Anima was making out with Jason.

* * *

**A/N: ... I have no words for this. I just, wrote it, and it seemed good *Burst into fangirl tears* NO JASON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES! Please, review, favorite, follow. Whatever you have to do. I must go my sexy cacti. Goodbye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Poptarts

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY?! I feel so amazing. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Your inner fangirls came out, and that's awesome. *Cries tears of joy.* R-Reny, finish the author's note for me.**

**Reny: Um, okaaaaaaay.. So, this chapter has poptarts. And other stuff. I haven't actually read it! You guys should go read it. *Looks at Me* I didn't write this, I have no part in this. Just-just read it.**

* * *

I didn't say anything. I simply walked into my room, shut the door, and bawled my eyes out. I decided to slip out of my dress and into a tank top and shorts. I grabbed my iPod off my desk, but before I could do anything, there was a knock on the door. I chose to ignore it, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Cloe, open the god damn door." I heard from the other side. It was obviously Mitch. I didn't say anything, because I knew I would start crying again. I walked over softly and opened the door. "Cloe, have you been crying?" He shut the door behind himself.

"N-no." I managed to get out, but my voice was quivering. I could feel more tears come down my face, and I looked away from Mitch. He simply pulled me closer into a hug. I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I-I'm sorry Mitch."

"Don't apologize." He said as he looked at me. He gently wiped a tear off my face, and for a second, we looked at each other. "What's wrong Cloe?"

"I-I-I saw J-J-Jason making out with A-An-Anima." And with that more tears came. Mitch just hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry Cloe." Everything's going to be alright." I buried my head in his chest and close my eyes. Next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up in the morning, and all I wanted was cereal. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the box of Lucky Charms, and a bowl. Just as I was about to start pouring myself some cereal, I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked down behind me, and there was a packet of poptarts. For the moment, I ignored it and at my cereal.

As I put my bowl in the sink, I took the packet of poptarts and opened it up. Nothing seemed broken, so I put it in the toaster. As I waited, I felt something else hit my head. And it hurt. I looked at the ground, and I saw a loaf of bread. I looked over near the couch, and saw Mitch hiding behind the couch. I tiptoed into the living room and jumped on his back.

"No!" He exclaimed as he tried to get me off.

"Why are you throwing food at me?" I asked him as I put my face right in front of his.

"Because you need to stop eating freaking cereal." Mitch answered.

"I'm cooking poptarts!" I replied.

"I would consider putting two poptarts in a toaster, 'cooking'." I rolled my eyes and got off of him. "Can I has a poptart?" He asked trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you think I made two?" I asked as I pulled them out of the toaster. I put them on a plate, and we both silently ate our poptarts together. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Let me get it." Mitch said as he walked off with his poptart. After a few minutes he yelled, "Yo Cloe! Someone's here to see you!" He came back into the kitchen, and walked over to the door. Jason was standing there.

"Uh, he-" I cut him off by slapping across the face. He stood there for a second, wide eyed. "Wh-what was that for?"

"I have nothing to say to you." I replied before closing the door in his face.

_Switch POV Cause This Chapter's Short_

I stood outside her door and held my cheek. Cloe really knew how to slap people. _'Why'd she slap me though?'_ I thought as I walked back to my apartment. It hurt me more mentally than it did physically. "Does she hate me?" I asked no one in particular. Ty had left earlier, so I was alone now. The thought of Cloe hating me brought tears to my eyes. There was only one way to figure out. Mitch.

I grabbed my phone and texted him. (**Jason, **_Mitch_)

**What's wrong with Cloe?**

_Are you seriously asking?_

**Well I just got slapped and I have no clue why.**

_Dude! She saw you making out with another chick yesterday! You think you're being sneaky or __something? I swear, I will beat the shit out of you._

**Dude, she came over and kissed me. I don't even know her name!**

_Wait, what?_

**She just came over, muttered something about 'Carrie', and started kissing me. Cloe thinks I cheated?! I feel so bad. ;-; I need to talk to her.**

_You saw what happened last time you tried talking to her._

**Well can you help me?**

_I can try. I think I have an idea._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about Reny my sexy cacti. I was just having a moment full of feels and I needed a replacement for the moment. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, follow, favorite, whatever you need to. What do you think Mitch is planning? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. I'll see you on the next chapter, BYHE!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Highway Doesn't Care

**A/N: Yosift my sexy cacti! I'm back with another chapter! I don't really have much to say for this author's note. The bottom one is gonna be longer possibly. So, please read this.**

* * *

_ "Bet your windows rolled down and your hair's pulled back, and I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast. You're trying not to think about what went wrong. You're trying not to stop till you get where you're going. You're trying to stay awake, so I bet you turned on the radio, and the song goes,"_I sang into the mic with Mitch standing next to me. I needed something to do, so Mitch suggested a cover.

**"I can't live without ya, I can't live without ya baby. I can't live without ya, I can't live without ya baby, yeah baby."** He sang perfectly, the same as usual. It felt nice to just hang back and sing with him. It'd been forever since it happened.

_"The highway won't hold you tonight. The highway don't know you're alive. The highway don't care if you're all alone but I do, I do." _He looked into my eyes and smiled as he sang the next part.

**"The highway won't dry your tears. The highway don't need you here. The highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do."** As he sang, I could only think of one person. Jason. The way he looked when I hit him, it just... didn't seem right.

_**"I bet you got a dead cellphone in your shotgun seat. Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me. You're trying not to let the first tear fall out. You're trying not to think about turning around. You're trying not to get lost in the sound, but that song is always on so you sing along."**_I kept trying to focus, but my mind kept going back to that one moment. I didn't even let him say anything...

**"I can't live without ya, I can't live without ya baby. I can't live without ya, I can't live without ya baby, yeah baby."**Mitch nudged me a little, helping me come back to reality.

_"The highway won't hold you tonight. The highway don't know you're alive. The highway don't care if you're all alone but I do, I do."_

** "The highway won't dry your tears. The highway don't need you here. The highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby oh baby."**

_ "The highway don't care. The highway don't care. The highway don't care, but I do, I do."_

**"I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby oh baby."**

_ "The highway don't care. The highway don't care. The highway don't care, but I do, I do. The highway don't care. The highway don't care. The highway don't care, but I do, I do."_

** _"I can't live without ya, I can't live without ya baby."_**

Once the singing was over, Mitch stopped the recording and stopped me. "Cloe, are you alright?" I looked up at him and fake smiled.

"Of course I am!" I answered with a smile. "I'm totally fine." He pulled over a couple of chairs and had me sit.

"What's on your mind?" I sighed and looked at my phone. Winter had texted me asking if I wanted to hang out.

"It's nothing Mitch! I swear!" I said as I replied to Winter.

"Who ya talking to?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, Winter was wondering if I wanted to hang out while she was in town." I told him. He slowly nodded his head, not fully believing me for some reason. "We're gonna be out for a little while, she's gonna pick me up in about a half an hour or so." He nodded his head and went to the kitchen. "Oh, who's spacy now?" I asked as I followed him.

"I was just thinking about the Jason thing..." He said, trailing off towards the end.

"What about it?" I asked, growing more tense.

"I just... Don't think Jason would do that." Mitch answered.

"Well I didn't think so either, but look what happened!" I yelled back.

"And how do you know exactly what you said?!" He yelled back.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Do you think I'm lying about seeing Jason playing tonsil tennis with Anima?"

"That's not-" I cut him off.

"You know what Mitch," I said, looking him in the eyes. "If you don't believe me, then I'm leaving." I walked over to the door and grabbed my car keys and a coat. He put a hand on my arm. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." I replied with venom in each word.

"Listen to me Cloe!" He replied, pulling me around. "I believe what you saw, but I don't know if that's exactly what happened!"

"You know how that song said the highway doesn't care?" I asked. He slowly nodded his head. "It probably cares more than you, bastard." And with that, I ran out the door, and down the hall. Tears rolled down my face as I got into the elevator. Once I did, I ran into a familiar person. And when I say ran into, I mean literally, ran into.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He said quickly. "I didn't know I was looking and... Cloe?" He asked, not believing his eyes.

"Oh my god Matt." I managed to get out. I did choke on a couple words though. I basically helped him up, pushed the button, and hugged him. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh... Shh... It's gonna be alright Clo." He told me in a quiet voice. "What happened?"

"Me and Mitch got in a fight, and he was an asshole, and now I'm mad at him, but I don't want to be." He gently kissed the top of my head. "I mean, he called me a liar, and it hurt me, and it's just like... Ugh." I couldn't find the words to describe what I meant.

"It'll be okay." He whispered soothingly. He continued to stroke my hair until we got to the lobby. We stepped away from each other, and I pulled out my car keys.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said as I pulled my hood up. It was raining like a bitch outside.

"I'll visit tomorrow, okay?" Matt asked, still kind of shocked by the sight of my crying. I had never cried in front of him before, and I didn't mean to this time.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "And don't worry, I promise that I'll be fine." He sighed.

"Just please, please, _please_ be careful while you drive." Matt pleaded.

"I just... Don't know where else to go..." I trailed off towards the end. He simply laughed. "Why're you laughing?"

"You could come stay with me." Matt offered. I thought about this for a second. "We shared the same bed once, this won't be as bad." I smiled and laughed a little. "There's that smile I love. Now c'mon, what do you say? I have a guest room you can stay in."

"Fine, I'm in." I said with a smile. And with that, we left for Matt's hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! A fight! Between Mitch and Cloe! Now, I have a few choices for the next chapter:**

* * *

_A. A flashback of Cloe's past that focuses on her relationship with Matt_

_B. Cloe hanging out with Matt_

_C. Mitch's POV of what happened for the fight_

_(Leave a review telling me your choice, or PM me.)_

* * *

**And don't worry, Jason will return soon enough. This story is far from over... But please put your choice (A, B, or C) in a review, or you could PM me. That's super important, cause I can't write the next chapter until I know what you guys want! But I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. Review, favorite, follow, do whatever you have to. I will see you sexy cacti later, and BYHE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mitch's POV?

**A/N: Hey guys it's The Dancing Rain Alchemist with chapter 12 of _It's a Crazy Universe_! Yeah, so I don't really have much to say for this author's note, so read on!**

* * *

"Oh, who's spacy now?" I heard Cloe say as she followed me into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I was just thinking about the Jason thing..." I trailed off towards the end. I could feel Cloe tense up from the mention of it. _'Damn, I shouldn't have brought it up.'_

"What about it?" Her voice sounded strained.

"I just... Don't think Jason would do that." I answered, trying my best not to piss Cloe off. She could very sensitive at times like these.

"Well I didn't think so either but look what happened!" She yelled back.

"And how do you know exactly what you saw?!" And as soon as I said it, I regretted it.

_Short Flashback_

_"I saw you making out with her!" I heard Cloe yell from the other room. She had caught her ex boyfriend cheating, and I was listening to what was going on._

_ "And how do you know exactly what you saw?!" He yelled back. I then watched as Cloe walked out of the room._

_ "Are you okay?" I asked as I saw the tears on her face._

_ "Bad boys are bad." Was all she said before walking off._

_Short Flashback End_

She looked at me, not believing what had come out of my mouth, but she retaliated anyways. "Are you saying I'm lying? Do you think I'm lying about seeing Jason playing tonsil tennis with Anima?"

"That's not-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"You know what Mitch? If you don't believe me, I'm leaving." She walked off and grabbed her coat and car keys. I immediately went after her. I put a hand on her arm, hoping to stop her. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." Her words were dripping with venom.

"Listen to me Cloe!" I said. I spun her around and looked at her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and full of tears. I didn't even know why I was holding my tears back anymore. Maybe a force of habit. "I believe what you saw, I'm just not sure that's exactly what happened.

"You know how that song said the highway doesn't care?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head in agreement. "It probably cares more than you bastard." She opened the door, and then slammed it in my face.

"Dammit... Dammit... DAMMIT!" I slammed my fist on the wall and slid down onto the floor. "Cloe, you're so difficult sometimes." I laughed as tears started to come down my face. _'Knowing Cloe, she just needs some time to cool off.'_

I turned on the radio and started cooking. Well, if you consider toast cooking. I honestly wasn't that hungry. As I waited for my toast to... toast, I got a text. I walked over and unlocked my phone. It was Matt.

_'Hey dood, Cloe's staying here for the night. -Matt'_ I rolled my eyes.

_'At least it's you and not some perv.'_ I replied simply. I grabbed my toast and started buttering it up. Then there was a knock on the door. I'm just that popular.

I opened the door, and I saw Jason. "Hey dude, what's up?" I asked as I let him in.

"You said you could help me with Cloe, right?" Jason asked. He looked so hurt. Just like Cloe did... "Mitch, are you alright?" Jason waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, just spacing out." I said with a fake smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked, reading my expression perfectly.

"Me and Cloe got in a fight..." I trailed off.

"What? Why?" His eyes were wide, and he was kind of freaking out.

"I'll say one thing, don't bring up the Jason thing with her." I took a bite of my toast and offered Jason a piece. He just shook his head.

"Well what's your advice?" Jason asked me.

"There's only one way that comes to mind."

_MORE FLASHBACK-NESS_

_"Wow Mitch, this guy's really awesome." Cloe said as she watched Nate's video. It was called, 'Ganon's Gone', his parody of Gone, Gone, Gone. It was a love song from Link to Zelda, and it was really sweet._

_ "Well why do you think I showed you? I knew you'd like it." I replied as I rolled my eyes._

_ "Do you know what'd be the best thing ever?" She asked to no one in particular. "If someone were to sing this to me." Her eyes sparkled as she thought about it. "It'd be super romantic, and I would totally fall in love with a guy if he did that."_

_ "You're thinking about MinecraftUniverse, aren't you?" She had the biggest fangirl crush on him. I always teased her about it._

_ "His name is Jason." She said with a smile. "And so what if I'm thinking about him. It's not like we're ever going to meet or anything."_

* * *

**A/N: Dat ending. XD I would suggest searching the video 'Ganon's Gone' before next chapter. It's by NateWantsToBattle, and I love the song so much! So anyways, thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later. BYHE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ganon's Gone

**A/N: Yo there! Already back with chapter 13! And we've got over fifty reviews! That's almost a hundred. (If you get that reference, you're amazing). So, I hope you enjoy this somewhat Jason filled chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Mitch, I'm home!" I announced as I walked in the door. I heard a 'hi' from the kitchen as I went into my room. I grabbed some clothes and got right into the shower. The warm water felt nice against my body, and it gave me some time to think. You see, the shower is usually when I think about what life is about and what my purpose was.

Not wanting to go into mid-life crisis mode, I decided not to stay in super long today. So I dried off, put my clothes on, and put my hair in a ponytail. "So how was Matt?" Mitch asked as I walked into the kitchen where he was cooking.

"He was awesome." I replied with a smile. "Just like old times."

"So you stayed up half the night playing video games?" Mitch asked with a smile.

"Basically. I couldn't sleep last night..." I trailed off and things went quiet. "Mitch, I'm sorry. I was a total bitch yesterday, and I feel super bad." I apologized. "My emotions got the better of me, and I yelled and you and stuff, which I shouldn't have."

"Cloe, it's okay." Mitch assured me. "Honestly, I shouldn't have brought it up." So we hugged, and things went back to normal. Not that they had really changed in the first place. "I didn't really sleep much either. I was up all night editing."

"Well, I need to post a video. I didn't get the chance to yesterday." I said. I started to go to our gaming room, but Mitch stopped me. I turned and gave him a confused look. "What's up?"

"I spent the night editing a video, I want you to watch it." I sighed and complied. He pulled out his laptop and opened up a video. It was him and Jason together.

"What the hell's this?" I asked. Mitch just shushed me and made me focus on the video.

_"Hey guys. It's MinecraftUniverse here with TheBajanCanadian." Jason introduced. "Um, this is a song originally by NateWantsToBattle, and this song is dedicated to Cloe Persson."_

_**"If darkness finds you tonight, to drown out all your light and give you hell, give you hell. I'll ride up in little time, I'll be there by your side, to keep you well, keep you well. If enemies are at your door to take you to Ganondof, I'll play my song, it won't take long. Mountain, swamp, ocean floor, I'll raise up my skywards sword, and I'll stay strong, I'll stay so strong.**_

_** "I can feel your soul in me, cause we share the strongest link."**_

_** "And I would do it for you, and Hyrule. Baby I'm not giving up, I'll play you every single song. For you and Hyrule. Doesn't matter who's the boy, Vaait, Dimise, of Majora. I'll fight for you 'till Ganon's gone."**_

_** "If you fall like a statue, like a loftwing I'd catch you and we'd fly so high, right through the sky. If you tell me I'm way to far, I'd hookshot straight to your heart, and hold you tight, every night."**_

_** "I won't ever be too late. You'll never meet with the cruel fate."**_

_** "And I would do it for you, and Hyrule. Baby I'm not giving up, I'll play you every single song. For you and Hyrule. Doesn't matter who's the boy, Vaait, Dimise, of Majora. I'll fight for you 'till Ganon's gone."**_

_** "You're my mask of stone, cause when we're alone I could swear, no one else can find us. You're my everything and like a boomerang you let my go I'll find my way back to you. So play your harp baby don't stop strumming, play your harp baby don't stop strumming."**_

_** "And I would do it for you, and Hyrule. Baby I'm not giving up, I'll play you every single song. For you and Hyrule. Doesn't matter who's the boy, Vaait, Dimise, of Majora. I'll fight for you 'till Ganon's gone."**_

_** "Till Ganon's gone."**_

_"So, that was my cover of Ganon's Gone." Jason said once the song was over. "I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to Mitch, or TheBajanCanadian for playing guitar. Cloe, if you see this, I love you. And I'll see you stars later."_

With that, the video ended. "Cloe?" Mitch asked once I was quiet for a little while.

"That was the most amazing thing ever." I said as tears rolled down my face. "I-I'll be right back." I wiped the tears off my face, took breath in, and left the apartment. I walked over to Jason's and knocked on the door.

He answered the door with a shocked expression. "Um, he-" I cut him off as I pushed my lips against his. He forgot whatever he was going to say and kissed me back. So there we stood, in the middle of a hallway, making out.

"I love you Jason." I whispered.

"I love you too Cloe." He replied simply.

"That song, it was the most romantic and amazing thing anyone's ever done for me." I said as I laid my head against his chest. "Thank you."

"But you deserve something like that." Jason said. "You're the most amazing, funny, nice, and beautiful girl I have ever met Cloe, and I don't want you to leave me."

"Not a chance."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my merpies that was soooooooooooo amazing! I had so much fun writing that! But don't you worry. There's still more that's going to happen. This isn't going to be the end. So anyways, thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fluffy Filler

**A/N: I'm so tired! It's like, 10:30 and I'm uploading this cause you guys are awesome! ANyways, I don't feel like writing an author's note, so read on,**

* * *

"Why does it have to rain?" I asked Mitch as I ate my cereal. Outside it was storming horribly. Jason and I were going to go to the park for a date, but now it was ruined.

"Just thank God that you have cereal." Mitch replied simply. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. "You went to science class and didn't fail, you know why it rain." I sighed.

"I'm not stupid. I know _why _it rain scientifically, but I'm just complaining right now." I told him. "Can't I just whine without you getting all scientific on my ass?"

"Nope." He replied as he stole the Lucky Charms box. "Isn't your sister coming today?" I nodded my head quickly. My sister Kira was like my best friend, and we were super close. She was coming to visit.

"She's gonna be here any sec-" Before I could finish, there was a knock on the door. I happily walked over, and there stood Kira, completely soaked from head to toe. "Oh my god Kira, get in here." I pulled her into the house and closed the door. Most of her sandy brown hair was covered with a camo hat, but both the hat and hair was soaked through. Her dark brown eyes were still full of life, despite being soaked. "I'll go get a towel. Talk to Mitch."

"You're leaving me with him?" Kira joked. I laughed and went into the bath room and grabbed her a towel. I took her jacket and replaced it with a towel. "So, am I going to get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" I blushed a little.

"Jason, Adam, Ty, and Dakota are all coming over." Mitch answered simply.

"So he's bringing some friends?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow. "This may be a bit harder now..."

"What are you planning?" I asked her, putting a hand on her hip.

"I was going to beat him up for hurting you, but he has friends and I'm younger then all of them." She shrugged.

"I could help you with that." Mitch offered.

"I like the way you think." Kira said with a devious smile.

"Neither of you are going to be beating up my boyfriend." I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't know about Mitch here, but they probably could take you down if they had to, which they won't." Kira simply laughed.

"Do they know?" Mitch asked.

"That my sister's visiting?"

"Yeah." Mitch replied. There was a knock on the door.

"Well they're about to figure it out." Kira said as she went and opened the door. I quickly followed behind her.

"Hey guys." I said to the four boys in front of us. "Come in." I pulled Kira out of the way as I let them in.

"Who's this?" Jason asked, referring to Kira.

"I'm Kira, her sister." Kira said with a smile. "AKA the one who'll put you in a body bag if you hurt her." Jason took a step back. I elbowed Kira in the stomach.

"Don't worry about her. She's just joking around." I reassured him. "She's too tiny to do anything anyways." Kira sent me a glare, which I returned.

"Anyways, I'm Adam." Adam told me as he held out a hand. I took it and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you Cloe. Your just as beautiful as Jason says." Ty snickered and Jason went a light pink color.

"I'm Dakota." He just sent me a small wave. I gave him a smile. "And I'm sure you'll be just as wonderful as Jason says you are."

"Heheh thanks." I replied simply. They went over to talk with Mitch and I looked at Ty. "What the hell are they on?" I asked. This made him burst out laughing.

"They're just trying to embarrass Jason in front of you. And from Jason's look, I can say that they've accomplished that." I looked over, and Jason was totally red.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked Jason as I walked over to him.

"Sorry about my friends..." Was his answer. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What's there to be sorry about?" I asked. "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful and wonderful."

"It's still embarrassing." Jason mumbled.

"I think it's quite adorable when you blush." I said as I poked his stomach. "So don't worry about your friends. No matter what they say, I'll still love you." He placed a small kiss on my lips.

"The same with you." He whispered in my ear. "Because you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I will never let you go."

"I just think you two should make out!" I heard Dakota yell from the other side of the room.

"Be quiet frog." I replied.

"It would be quite beautiful." Adam added.

"Want something beautiful?" I asked. "Go read Skylox." I snapped my fingers, and we all burst out laughing.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know what Skylox is, don't ask. So this was just kind of filler fluff. Also, I started another story called, 'Super Sushix'. it's about another awesome Youtuber, so check it out if you can. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you gotta do. I will see you sexy cacti next whenever, so bye.**


	15. Chapter 15: Mouth Wash in the Eyes

**A/N: Another chapter already! Not that it usually takes me a long time to update on this story, but still. Anyways, 70 reviews! OMG YOU ARE AMAZING! Anyways, I know it has been a bit fluffy lately, and I am sorry if you don't really like fluff. The next chapter will probably be a little more plot-ish. (Wow, I have no clue what I just said.) Anyways, sorry about the long author's note, and read on!**

* * *

Jason put a small kiss on my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before walking into the hall. I smiled and nodded before closing the door.

"You two are so adorable." I heard someone say from the other side of the room. I turned and saw Kira leaning against a wall. She walked over and sat on the couch. I hopped over the back and sat next to her, trying to be cool.

"What's up? It's like, midnight." I asked as I looked at her.

"I couldn't sleep and I knew you would be out here." She replied simply. "Why are you up so late?"

"I was hanging out with my boyfriend." I said with a smile. "But what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Have you ever had this feeling when your around someone?" She started. "Like when your heart beats faster, and you have butterflies in your stomach, and..." She trailed off.

"Somebody has a crush." I sang as Kira's face went red. "Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I-it's Ty." She said quietly as she looked at the couch.

"LE GASP!" I exclaimed. "That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard! I will totally help you out if that's what you're asking."

"You don't have to do that!" She replied.

"Let me text him." I pulled out my phone and sent Ty a quick text.

"It's midnight! Why are you texting him?" Kira asked as she tried to take my phone.

"If he replies, we'll know he's up thinking about you." I said simply. Before Kira could reply, my phone went off. I read her the text that Ty sent me. "'Hey. Just a question, is your sister single?'"

"He did not!" She said. I showed her the text on my phone. "Oh my god he did!"

"'Yup. Planning a double date with me and Jason. How would you like to go with Kira?'" I read as I texted. Kira's face was totally red by the time he replied. "He said yes. Now, we are going to sleep, and then tomorrow we be going on a date! With boys!"

_The Next Day_

"Cloe, are you sure it's okay if I borrow this dress?" Kira asked as she walked out of the guest room. "I don't think I look good." The dress came halfway down to her knees, and it was completely black. She had a white belt that rested on her waist line.

"You look nice." I replied. "How do I look?" I was wearing a simple sleeveless pink dress that came to my knees. I had a black ribbon tied around my waist.

"You look nice." Kira answered. "I just don't understand why we're wearing dresses."

"They're casual, and we're going on a double date." I answered.

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out." Kira covered, making me chuckle. There was a knock on the door, so I pushed Kira to get it. "Stop pushing me!" She said before opening the door. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey boys." I said with a smile.

"You look really pretty Kira." Ty said as he looked at Kira. Both of their face went red. So Jason I hung back a little and let them talk and stuff.

"So was this your idea?" Jason asked me on our way to the car.

"All of it." I answered.

"Well good job." Jason replied. "Ty said he liked her, so I was gonna have him ask her out, but you did it before he could."

"They're super adorable." I said with a smile. "And they look like they're having a great time."

_At the Restaurant_

"Tell the about the time, you got me to put mouthwash up my nose." I told Kira as we talked with the boys. Kira and Ty were holding hands, and it was the cutest thing ever. Jason and I were holding hands as well.

"Kira got you to put mouth wash, _up your nose_?" Ty asked, totally surprised.

"How does one pull that off?" Jason asked.

"Well we were at our house hanging out, but Cloe and I got bored." Kira started. "Cloe was like in, 9th grade at the time, and I was in 8th. Cloe had a crush on Mitch, but he was too dense to notice this." This made the boys laugh. "So we invited Matt and Mitch over to stay the night and party, so we got out our laptop. We started looking for good truths and good dares. So when the boys came over, I suggested Truth or Dare, and everyone was on board."

"Since Mitch was Cloe's crush and everything," Kira continued. "I was pretty sure she wasn't going to back out of dare. So I got some of my dad's mouth wash, and gave her the dare. 'Put the mouth wash up your nose.' And she did it, so that she would impress Mitch."

"It hurt so bad!" I then said. "It felt like my entire face was burning, and I got some in my eyes. We almost called poison control."

"Was he impressed?" Jason asked.

"You bet he was!" Kira exclaimed.

"Well, at first he told me how stupid what was, and then he said it was also brave." I told them. "And I learned to never play Truth or Dare with Kira if I wanted to keep my brain cells."

_Later_

"I had a lot of fun." Kira said to Ty. He smiled and nodded. "So um, call me or text me or something."

"Alright." Ty kissed her cheek, and Kira followed me into the apartment.

"So?" I asked Kira as I sat next to her on the couch.

"You are the _best_ sister ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so as I said, more plot stuff to the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later. Bye! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Update Videos With Ty!

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Well, that's not too surprising. Anyways, so we're at 78 reviews for this story. I'm hoping to get to 100, so help me please! Share this with your friends and stuff, review whateves.**

**Wow, probably should've put that at the end.**

**Oh Well. Read on.**

* * *

"So, you and Ty then?" Mitch asked Kira as she walked out into living room. Kira had just woken up, and that wasn't the best time to mess with her. "That's quite cute." Two seconds later, Mitch was laying down with his face on the floor.

"Don't mess with her in the morning Mitch." I said before stuffing my face with cereal.

"You're still obsessed with cereal I see..." Kira trailed off as she went into the kitchen to get food. She came back with a poptart. "So Mitch, you were saying?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"What're you talking about?" Mitch asked as he stood up.

"You were going to say something to her, isn't that right Cloe?" Kira asked. I looked up from my beautiful cereal I had been focusing on. (We already know I'm obsessed with cereal, we don't need to go over this again.)

"You're going to hate me for this, but I forgot." Kira face palmed, but I just kept eating. I wasn't up for all of this crap in the morning.

"You two can fight, I'm going to change my clothes." I put my empty bowl in the sink before going into my room. I slipped into some black skinny jeans, and a pink tank top. I pulled on my gray Old Navy sweatshirt and walked back into living room.

"SAY UNCLE!" I heard Kira exclaim. Her and Mitch were wrestling on the floor.

"Ohmygawd." I muttered before breaking the two of them up. "Kira, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get information out of him." Kira answered matter-of-factly.

"By having him say uncle?" I asked. When she nodded, I simply sighed. "What information are you trying to get out?"

"I don't know!" Kira exclaimed. "Something about Ty." I looked over and gave Mitch my deadly death stare. He looked taken aback and he let out a yelp.

"Ty's gonna be here in ten minutes to record an update video." Mitch said quickly. "He's bringing along Jason, and he wants you and Kira to be in it." He then ran off to hide in a corner. Kira ran off, probably to get dressed. I just grabbed a book and started reading. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, but Kira ran and got it before I could even place my bookmark.

"Cloe, ready to film a video?" Kira asked as she walked in. Ty had his arm wrapped around her waist, and they were close. Jason was close behind, and I smiled when he saw me. I put my book away, and we all sat on the couch. Ty set up the equipment and we started recording.

"Hello there guys! Deadlox here with, Cloe, Jason, and Kira!" Ty smiled as he introduced us all. "And I am here with a short irl update video, since you guys have been requesting it for so long! Anyways, first update. Relationship status."

"Aw, Ty's got a giiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend." I teased.

"Anyways," Ty continued, ignoring me. "This right here is Kira, my girlfriend."

"Hi there!" Kira waved and smiled.

"And in other news, I'm moving in with Jason." Ty then pointed to Jason. "So he'll have to deal with me more often."

_Later_

"Thanks for helping with the video." Ty said with a smile. "Hey Kira, wanna go do something? Like get food or a movie or whatever?"

"Sure." Kira took his hand and the two of them left.

"So, how's it's been going lately?" Jason asked as he took my hand and led me to the couch.

"It's been pretty nice. I like having Kira around again." I answered with a smile. "And I'm glad we're back together. I missed you." Jason kissed the top of my head as I leaned on his chest.

"CLOE!" Mitch exclaimed as he ran into the room. "I'm sorry to interupt whatever you're doing, but this is important."

"What is it?"

"Carrie's moving in across the hall."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short! I tried my best but I wrote that and I was like, what a beautiful place to end it! So anyways, thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, review, whatever you have to do. Help me get to 100! :D And I will see you sexy cacti later. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17: She's Here!

**A/N: Oh noe! It's been a long time and for that, I'm sorry. This is chapter is also a bit short, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you guys get something. Anyways, read on.**

* * *

_"Hey Mitch!" A small blonde girl called to her best friend. Mitch looked over to her and smiled. "You're not gonna believe what I just heard."_

_ "What, they're gonna start serving real food in the cafeteria?" Mitch questioned._

_ "I wish." The girl replied. "But there's gonna be a Swedish girl moving to town. She's gonna be in our class."_

_ "Awesome!" The bell then went off._

_ "Oh, time for class. I'll see you later Mitch." The girl said._

_ "Yeah, see ya Carrie."_

_((((((((((((((())))))))))))))_

"Wait, so Carrie's moving in across the hall?!" I exclaimed as Mitch took a seat across from me and Jason. "This is not possible."

"I just saw her in the lobby, and she posted that as her status on Facebook." Mitch answered.

"Carrie?" Jason asked. "I think that was the name I heard Anima mutter." I raised an eyebrow. "She muttered the name 'Carrie' before kissing me."

"That bitch." I spat. "So she was behind all that shit. She did all that to me for _no reason_. I'm gonna mothering freaking murder her."

"Okay, let's calm down Cloe." Mitch told me. "We don't need to do anything we just need to ignore her." I took a deep breath in, and I was calm. Then there was a knock on the door..

"Do you think it could be her?" I asked. "Go answer it Mitch."

"What?! Why me?!" Mitch replied. "You get it."

"Um, no." I replied simply.

"We'll all go get it." Jason cut in. Jason took my hand and the three of us went to go answer the door. I opened the door, and there stood my worst enemy. (Okay, so that's a bit of an exaggeration, but whatever.)

"Hey guys!" Carrie said it as if we were all best friends. Her blonde hair fell in curls, and her blue eyes had an evil glint to them.

"Jason, hold me back." I told him as I looked over Carrie. Carrie giggled like an idiot and waved her hand up and down.

"Oh Cloe, you're such a joker." Carrie told us. "Since I'm going to be down the hall, I was wondering if we could just forget everything that's happen between all of us, and move on."

"Are you kidding me?" Mitch asked. I just burst out laughing. "Cloe, are you alright?"

"No," I answered. "I am tired of being pushed around by this little son of a bitch for no reason!" I exclaimed. Jason grabbed onto my arms so I couldn't attack her. "She's always harassing me and Mitch, and we did nothing! NOTHING!"

"You're funny Cloe." Carrie told me. "To think I'm the type to do stuff without a reason. As if. But if you want to talk about this, I want to talk about it with you, and you alone."

"Fine, but no funny business." I answered as I folded my arms.

"No, I'm not letting you go alone." Jason tried to intervene. I simply smiled.

"Jason, I'll be fine." I simply kissed his nose and left for the elevator with Carrie. I wanted to get her in the lobby so we at least had other people around us.

So once we got into the elevator, and nothing happened, I felt a bit more relaxed. "So where should I-" Carrie was cut of by a huge bang.

The elevator was stuck.

* * *

**A/N: :O! More oh noes! So anyways, we'll see what happens NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	18. Chapter 18: In an Elevator

**A/N: Hey sexy cacti! I'm back with this chapter! And we have 91 reviews! We're so close to 100, please help me get there! :D I know you can cause you guys are sexy cacti and all! And since I left you at a cliff hanger, I'll just let you read now.. :)**

* * *

"What the hell did you do?!" I yelled at Carrie once the shaking from the elevator had stopped.

"I didn't do anything!" Carrie yelled back. I rolled my eyes and gave her the middle finger. "And what the hell was that for?!"

"The fact that you got us stuck in an elevator!" I replied. "We could die! Or even worse, I could never eat cereal again! Or worse, I could never see Jason again!" I pushed her against a wall. "You're such a bitch!" The elevator shook some more, making me slam into another wall. My vision was blurry for a moment, but it soon returned to normal.

"Hit the emergency button!" Carrie exclaimed, looking scared. I slammed my hand on the button, and it lit up red. "Thank god we're saved."

"Yeah, but my head hurts now." I told her truthfully as I rubbed it. "But while we wait for help, can you tell me what we came here to talk about?" Carrie cocked her head in confusion. "Why you hate me so much."

"You're the reason that me and Mitch aren't close anymore." Carrie answered simply.

"My god I did not cheat with him!" I exclaimed. "It's stupid and you're stupid for thinking that."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Carrie snapped back, giving me a glare that told me, _'I hope you die in a hole full of lava while being ripped apart by ghosts.'_ I rose my eyebrow in confusion.

"Then what kind of drugs are you on?"

"This isn't a joke Cloe." Carrie replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "When we were in 8th grade?" I shrugged. "You honestly don't remember do you."

"Look, I don't remember every little thing that's happen throughout my life." I replied simply. "Can you please just tell me?" I took a seat on the ground as I started to feel dizzy.

"For your sake I will." Carrie replied as she sat across from me. "Me and Mitch were best friends during school. Then when you came along, you just... Took him away from me. And then when you two started dating, I hated you."

"Carrie... I had no idea..." I trailed off. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to, right?"

"At first I did. I knew it was all a mistake. But then it just got worse and worse, I began to think you did mean to. That you didn't care. That Mitch didn't care." Carrie eyes were filled with tears. "I felt so alone that I turned to Youtube. And I loved those guys more than anything. And then when I saw you with Jason... it just made things worse for me. You had stolen both the guys I loved. I knew I needed to do something about it... So I-I-"

"You tried to sabotage my relationship with Jason by having it look like he was cheating." I finished. Carrie nodded her head. "Well I will say that was quite the bitchy thing to do..."

"And I feel really bad, I promise you!" Carrie replied. "I-I just want to be friends Cloe. Like when we first met."

"Suuuure... Carrrieeeee..." My words began to slur as my vision began to once again blur.

"Cloe?! CLOE?!" Carrie yelled, but her words became distant as the world went black.

_**POV SWITCH CAUSE I'M AMAZING! :O**_

"Are you sure it's a good idea for the two of them to go off alone?" I asked Mitch as we sat in his apartment. "I'm really worried about Cloe."

"Yeah, but they need to work out whatever's going on bewtween them." Mitch replied. "Besides, it's not like they're gonna die or anything." I laughed awkwardly and nodded my head in agreement. "And Cloe can take care of herself. She won't get hurt or anything."

"You're right, you're right." I told Mitch. "I'm worrying way too much." There was a knock on the door, so Mitch went and got it. It was a... Police officer?

"Is there a Mitchell Hughes and Jason Mars here?" The police officer asked. I got off the couch and walked over to them.

"That would be us." Mitch answered. "What's the trouble officer?"

"There are two girls that are stuck in an elevator. One of them was asking for the two of you." The officer asked. "She was saying something like, 'Cloe's hurt'."

"Can we go downstairs and talk to them?" I asked frantically.

"Sure." The police officer asked.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

Downstairs in the lobby, was mass chaos. You could see half of a closed elevator. The room was flooded with firemen, police officers, and reporters. One officer helped us get towards the elevator were Cloe and Carrie were.

"Your friends are here." A police officer said.

"Oh my god Jason!" It was Carrie. "Mitch you too! Cloe's hurt!"

"What did you do?!" Mitch replied. I had never seen him so pissed, and it was a bit weird.

"I didn't do anything! The elevator shook and she hit her head." Carrie replied. "She unconscious right now, but other than that she's fine. I just don't want you guys to worry, alright?"

"Okay." I answered shakily.

"Fine." Mitch's answer was a bit more firm.

"I promise you guys." Carrie told us. "Cloe's gonna make it out of this okay."

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. They're not dead, but Cloe's passed out. But the story's almost over... D: Plz don't hate me for life. So anyways, please review, (Help me get to 100!), follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading sexy cacti, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Ending!

**A/N: Here we are sexy cacti... THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sorry it has to end :'( It was so fun to write for you guys! And we hit 100 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being amazing, and I would also like to thank Dj daughter of Percabeth for being an awesome friend, and helping with ideas when I needed them. (She made Kira.. :O) So check her out! Cause she's awesome.**

**I'm sorry the last chapter's short, but I hope you enjoy anyways! read on!**

* * *

When I woke up, my head hurt. I literally felt like smashing it against a wall, but once I saw Jason, Mitch, Carrie, and Kira sitting around my bed, I decided against it. Once I took a good look around, I saw I was in a hospital. I hit my head in the elevator... Didn't I? I guess we had gotten out... Carrie looked fine, other than a few scratches.

"Oh my god Cloe!" Kira almost tackled me once she realized I was awake. "I thought you were dead!" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought Carrie killed you!"

"Why would you think that?" I questioned.

_Flashback (In 3rd Person POV :O)_

_ "Oh my god are you to okay?" Jason asked Carrie once she finally made it out of the elevator with Cloe. Carrie took a seat on the ground, and laid Cloe in front of her._

_ "I'm fine, she's still passed out though." Carrie replied simply._

_ "LET ME THROUGH!" Someone yelled as they pushed through the crowd. Soon enough, Kira and her boyfriend Ty were standing in front of Cloe and Carrie. "What did you do?!" Kira exclaimed as she gave Carrie the death glare._

_ "I didn't do anything!" Carrie replied. Kira looked like she was about to beat Carrie up._

_ "Ty control your girlfriend!" Jason scolded._

_ Ty laughed. "You think I can control her?"_

_ "He does have a point Jason." Mitch added. "Just Kira, don't beat anyone up._

_Flashback End (Back to Cloe's POV :D)_

"So you almost beat Carrie up?" I asked once Kira had explained everything. Kira nodded, but Carrie looked amused. "Well at least you didn't."

"It's lucky no one got beat up." Ty muttered.

"Hey um, can I talk to Cloe in private?" Jason asked. After everyone left, Jason took a deep breath in.

"Jason, are you alright?" I asked. He looked really nervous for some reason.

"Look Cloe, I love you more than anything in the world." Jason started. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This isn't the best thing to be doing in a hospital, but whatever." He pulled out a small box. Was he...? "Will you marry me."

"Yes." I said simply. It was all that would come out of my mouth. I could feel tears slip down my cheeks as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Don't cry." Jason told me as he gave me a hug. "This is supposed to be a happy moment."

"I'm more happy than I've ever been before Jason, that's why I'm crying." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "I didn't know you would say yes."

"I didn't know moving to Texas would mean me dating my Youtube crush, becoming friends with my worst enemy, and ending up in the hospital with a concision."

"Well Cloe," Jason kissed my cheek. "It's a crazy universe."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: That's the end right there! I hope you liked this story! Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do.**

**I have another story up called _Jenna's Hunger Games. _It has TBNRFrags and TheNoochM in it. You should check that out.**

**I was thinking of posting a story called _Inside Aviator House_. It would be mlgHwnt/OC so review and tell me if you would like that.**

**Anyways, I guess this is the end of this. Once again, thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, and just reading. I hope you sexy cacti enjoyed this story. And I will see you on whatever story I post next. BYHE!**


End file.
